


The Lesson

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, kiss meme, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula won't be out-done by her brother, but she needs a little help with the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

"You need to relax," said Ty Lee, and instantly regretted it. _Relax_ wasn't in Azula's vocabulary. "Like you're meditating," she added quickly, "but you need to pay attention to your partner. It's like dancing."

"Dancing."

"Or, um, firebending with someone else. Like this."

She kissed Azula again, and this time, the princess was less rigid, more responsive. She tasted like Ember Island, all salt and warmth.

"Better," Ty Lee said, and there was a gleam of triumph in Azula's eyes.

This was, Ty Lee, exactly how it had been when they were children. She had taught Azula acrobatics, and Mai had taught her how to throw knives, and between them they'd tried to teach her how to be more like a person and less like one of her dad's war machines. And Azula assimilated it all and dedicated herself to the task of being _better_ and _smarter_ and _more successful_ than everyone around her.

In this case, that seemed to be Zuko. Not that Azula would ever admit it, Ty Lee thought, kissing her again, but there it was: Zuko had spent four months living as an anonymous peasant in the Earth Kingdom, now he had a girlfriend. So if Azula couldn't manage to be not-a-princess for a day, and if she couldn't find her own love interest, she would count herself a failure.

Ty Lee understood it, but she didn't like it. Her oldest sister was the same, and the rest of them had to follow along in her shadow.

She should be used to it by now.

She shifted, nuzzling Azula's neck and kissing her earlobe, and was rewarded with an unexpected sigh of pleasure. Ty Lee ran a hand down Azula's chest, following her chi paths as they shifted.

It was so like Azula, she thought, to think this was all about power and never about pleasure. But when Ty Lee pulled away, Azula reached for her and brought her back. Like she needed her. As a person, not a tool or a convenient possessor of desired skills.

It wouldn't last. But it was nice and new, and in Ty Lee's arms, Azula was almost relaxed.

 

 _end_


End file.
